Kynship
by smcsmc
Summary: When a Breton loner named Kyn comes to Skyrim to escape her fate, she finds that destiny follows you wherever you go... even in the thieves city Riften.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello !**

**This is my first fanfic ever, and I'm really excited to write it! I am not comfortable with anything smutty (ruins the game for me) but there probably will be some romance in there ;)**

**Enjoy and please review!**

Kyn was having a bad day.

She hadn't known that there were stormcloaks in her party. She hadn't known that an Imperial ambush would be waiting for them at the border.

But who would listen to the grungy Breton woman claiming she had no idea who she was traveling with? No one, obviously.

On a good day she might have been able to charm her way out of this mess, but these circumstances were a bit different. She was not a particularly beautiful woman, but she knew that she was definitely not ugly. A flutter of long-lashed hazel eyes, a flip of her sleek, almost straight hair…

But now her pale skin was covered in grime, her strange strawberry-blonde toned hair dull and matted brown with mud. She didn't even want to _think _about how she smelled. She whistled lowly to herself.

"_How did you get yourself in the mess_?_" _ Kyn silently berated herself.

The Nord man sitting across from Kyn, hearing her whistle, turned to her.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border with us, right? Damn Imperial ambush got us."

Kyn glared at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Well I didn't realize I was traveling with wanted men."

The man laughed, surprising her. "That's quite the death stare, miss. The name's Ralof, and honestly, I can't blame you." He shrugged. "Although there's really nothing we can do now." He turned the man sitting somberly next to him. "Where are you from, horse-thief?"

The horse-thief looked at the two of them, his eyes dark. "Why?"

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." Ralof said quietly.

The horse-thief looked a bit stricken. "Rorikstead. I'm from Rorikstead."

The man sitting beside Kyn grunted. "What's his problem, huh?" muttered the horse-thief.

"Watch your tongue," Ralof spat. "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, High King of Skyrim.

Kyn's eyes widened in shock. "_By the Divines. What _have _I gotten myself into?" _She closed her eyes, willing the cart to go faster. When she opened her eyes, she was surrounded by tall stone walls. She looked ahead, and saw where the rest of the carts where waiting. _"End of the line."_ She thought grimly as the cart grumbled to a stop.

As the passengers filed off the cart, she heard names being called, people chattering. "Ralof, of Riverwood," the man counting them off called. Kyn watched as the Nord walked calmly to the waiting area, around the chopping block. _"The chopping block. Oh gods."_ She silently prayed as Ulfric followed Ralof's example.

The horse-thief must have come to the same realization. The soldier called Lokir, of Rorikstead, and he panicked. "No! You can't do this!" He tried to run, bolting for the town gates, but hardly made it 100 yards before he was brought down by a barrage of Imperial arrows. Kyn cringed at the small cry that echoed from the fallen man. No escape.

But the soldier appeared flummoxed by Kyn's presence. "Who… who are you?" He asked.

"My name's Kynith." She replied, trying to keep the waver of fear out of her voice. But the soldier appeared concerned about her appearance.

"She's not on the list." He stammered to the woman standing next to him, a tall Redguard woman wearing steel armor. "Forget the list!" The woman spat, glaring at Kyn. "She goes to the block." The soldier turned back to Kyn, an apology written in his features. "Sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to your family." He said, gesturing her to follow his commander, who was now making her way to the chopping block.

Kyn cringed thinking about it. That was the last thing she remembered of the last few days. But then… the dragon fight outside of Whiterun. She recalled the blinding light, the stabbing pain, and suddenly the guards were staring, whispering, "Dragonborn."

Just like _they_ had. Well, shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "_Don't think about it."_ She reminded herself sternly. When the 'Graybeards' had called for her, she knew she couldn't go. Not yet.

This is why she now found herself outside of a town called Riften, on the horse she had bought with the reward from the Jarl of Whiterun. She leaned down, patted her mounts neck, and hopped down, approaching the gate. The guard stops me, holding out his hand.

"Hold, Breton. You'll have to pay the visitors tax if you wish to enter Riften."

Kyn frowned. She'd heard Riften was a city of thieves, but she hadn't been expecting it at the front gate.

"What's the tax for?" She questioned, leering at the guard.

"For the pleasure of viewing the city." He scoffed, waving off her question. "What more do you require?"

Kyn rolled her eyes. She was tired of petty bandits. "This is obviously a shakedown." She growled, a threatening undertone in her voice.

The guard shook his head. "Keep your voice! You don't want to get heard do you?" He glanced around the group nervously. "Go on in."

Kyn grinned triumphantly. She walked through the large wooden gates, preparing herself for whatever was inside.

**Obviously, character dialogue is not exact. It's too hard for me to look it up. Another chapter should be up VERY soon, and will get more on the main theme of this story.**

**~SMC **


	2. Chapter 2: Distraction

Kyn had no idea what to expect when she entered the city, but it wasn't this.

A narrow stone street led between houses, stone manors and rickety looking wood buildings. She could hear the bustle of the main square before she saw it. Bridges stretched across a wide canal, leading to a circular main shop area. A few stands appeared to sell food, armor, and trinkets. Additional claustrophobic alleyways led away from the shops.

Kyn approached the center square, not quite sure what – or who- she was looking for

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
**

Brynjolf was sick of it.

He was sick of Mercer and Maven breathing down his back, and now Brand-Shei seemed to have gotten into more than he could handle. And Brynjolf was expected to take of it, as usual. But for his plan, he needed some help. However, no one in Riften would work for him, especially knowing the reputation of his… friends.

He scanned the crowd, hoping a naïve wanderer would be willing to making some gold. Then he saw the perfect person.

The Breton girl was looking at armor and the adjacent stall, and seemed completely at ease. A tell-tale sign of a foreigner in this town. Brynjolf grinned inwardly to himself as he noticed her approaching his stall.

"I-" She began, but Brynjolf quickly interrupted her, hoping to catch her off guard. She may have been a foreigner, but he knew that didn't mean she was stupid.

"Never done an honest days work in your life for that coin, eh lass?" He quipped, pointedly glancing at the bulge of her coin purse under her dark cloak.

She looked startled, and then indignant. "My wealth is none of your business." She sniffed, her brow wrinkling at his statement.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, lass. My name's Brynjolf, and wealth _is_ my business." He smiled wolfishly down at her. She may have been tall for a Breton, but he was much taller. "If you're willing to put in the work, there's more to be found."

She blinked, seeming to absorb his words. He saw the wariness in her eyes. _Well she's not stupid. That's good._ He thought to himself.

"What do you have in mind?" She whispered, seemingly aware of the delicate situation.

Brynjolf silently praised his luck. "I'm going to cause a ruckus over here. While everyone's distracted, I want you to break into Madesi's stall and take the silver ring from his strongbox. Then plant it on Brand-Shei." He ordered, gesturing to the stand and then to the two shopkeepers.

The girl opened her mouth, about to speak then paused. "Consider it done."

Brynjolf grinned.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Kyn was just happy to have something to do. She crept up behind Madesi's stall as Brynjolf began his distraction.

"Special potions! Falmer blood, guaranteed to cure any illness!" Kyn resisted the urge to laugh at the display. She crouched down, unlocking the small sliding cupboard under the stall, and started to work on the strongbox, when her lockpick broke.

_Shit._

She glanced up, and noticed the flash of panic in Brynjolf's eyes at the sight of her broken pick. She rummaged in her bag, bringing out another, and waved it discreetly towards Brynjolf. His eyes caught the glint of the metal, and she swore she could see the hint of a smile curl his mouth as he continued his "presentation."

Opening up the strongbox, she retrieved the ring, and snatched the additional gold at the bottom. Silently closing the stall, she searched the crowd for Brand-Shei. He was sitting on the boxes on the outside of the crowd. _Too easy._

She slipped the ring into his back pocket, freezing has her hand slightly ruffled his shirt. But by the time he had turned around, she was standing a short distance away, smiling charmingly at him.

"Something wrong?" She giggled, trying her best to seem innocent. He shook his head bewildered, and stalked off. Kyn looked back up at Brynjolf, nodding.

As the crowd dispersed, she increased her stride, meeting Brynjolf at his stall. He looked at her for a second, and then his face split into a wide grin. "By the Divines, lass, you scared me with that lockpick. What is your name?"

Kyn laughed despite herself. "It never hurts to be prepared. My name is Kynith."

"That it doesn't, lass." He said, relief clearly visible behind his eyes. Kyn wondered why he was so worried.

"If you want more where that came from, meet me in the Ragged Flagon." He said, dropping a small coin purse in her hand.

"A tempting offer." She smiled. "Where is this Ragged Flagon?"

"Under the city, in the Ratways." Brynjolf pointed to one of the stairs descending down the side of the canal. Kyn glanced where he was pointing, but when she looked back he was gone.

_What in the world just happened?_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

"She shows promise, Delvin!" Brynjolf growled across the bar to his friend.

Delvin chuckled. "Seems to me she hasn't shown much around here. You did tell her how to get here, right?"

Brynjolf sighed. If the girl didn't show up soon, he'd have to give up. Just as he was about to get up to go to the cistern, he heard the heavy front door swing open.

Delvin whistled low. "You sure you noticed her for her skills?" He nudged Brynjolf jokingly.

Brynjolf rolled his eyes, but he had to concede the point. The girl was tall and thin, bordering on scrawny. But she had long, strange strawberry blonde hair. She had strong arched brows over intense hazel eyes, and full lips under an upturned nose. She definitely stood out among the sturdy blonde Nord women and dark haired Imperial women. Her gaze traveled across the dark flagon, resting on the two thieves at the bar. As she approached, Brynjolf noted her hand holding her left arm, and the small red stain around the rip in her sleeve. "Run into some trouble, lass?" He asked.

Kynith glared angrily at him. "You forgot to mention the crazies hanging out in the Ratways." She muttered. "It's barely a scratch."

"Well then I guess you're ready for your next test." Brynjolf said, retrieving the note from his pocket. He handed it to her. "These people owe us money. Their time is up to pay."

A flash of anger passed in Kynith's eyes. Brynjolf understood why, but couldn't sympathize. All the thieves in the guild had similar tests.

"Anything else?" she asked, only half sarcastic.

"Yes." Brynjolf warned. "No violence. That's not how we run things down here."

Kynith frowned at the paper then nodded at Brynjolf. "I'll be back soon."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Kyn almost laughed at this test. She hadn't know what expect, but she'd expected a challenge. One broken vase and two threats later, she was back in the flagon, with all the owed money.

Brynjolf stood from his seat at the bar when he saw her.

"I've got the gold," Kyn said, dropping the heavy bag of gold on the bar.

Brynjolf grinned. "Good, cause it's time to meet Mercer."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Wooo 2****nd**** chapter done! It's pretty slow now, but after this it should pick up in the interest department!**

**~SMCSMC**


	3. Chapter 3: The Lake

"Who's this?"

Kyn resisted the urge to flinch at the malice in the man's tone. As soon as she saw the man, she knew she'd hate him. Pity he was the leader of the guild.

"This is Kynith." Brynjolf explained to Mercer. "She's the one I was talking about who helped me in the square yesterday."

"Really." Mercer's cold stare analyzed Kyn. She felt as if his gaze was piercing into her like the sword at his belt. "She doesn't look like much. A bit recognizable for a thief, wouldn't you say?"

_The nerve. _Kyn couldn't hold back her indignant retort. "If no one sees me no one recognizes me." She said, struggling to keep her tone level. "And no one is going to see me."

Brynjolf glanced down at her, his eyes trying to send her a message- 'Be careful.'

"I mean," She quickly amended, "that's what I'm here for, right? Another test?"

Mercer's stare suddenly became darker. "Yes indeed."

Brynjolf suddenly tensed. "You don't mean Goldenglow, do you? Not even our little Vex could get in!" He said, perplexed.

"You say she has a talent for our line of work, let her prove it." Mercer snapped, glaring up at the taller man. His tone clearly ended the argument. "You can fill the girl in on the details." He turned away and returned to his desk at the other end of the massive cistern.

Brynjolf turned to Kyn. She tensed at the angry expression on the man's face. "What's Goldenglow?" she asked carefully.

Brynjolf sighed. "It's an estate a few miles outside of Riften. The owner has… upset one of our important clients. However, the place is crawling with mercenaries, and is difficult to get into. You're job is to burn down some beehives, and break in and find the owner."

"What's the catch?" Kyn asked, worry crawling down her spine. It seemed too easy.

"You can't burn the place to the ground. The estate is an important supplier to our client, Maven Black-Briar, and if it was destroyed the shipping of her honey would cut into her profits."

Kyn growled under her breath. Of course some petty business-people would be up in this mess. "I'll get it done." She assured Brynjolf, waving goodbye as she left to exit to town. She'd need to stock up.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

"What is he thinking?" Brynjolf muttered angrily under his breath. He couldn't believe Mercer had given the new-blood the most dangerous job possible. _What if she's killed?_

He tried not to think about it. If his recruiting her got her killed unnecessarily, he didn't think he would be able to forgive himself. _Where are we going to find another recruit so talented?_ He thought bleakly. He'd give her a week. Then he'd go make sure she was okay.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Kyn had thought her troubles would start when she got to the estate. By the Divines, was she wrong. Not only had she lost her horse to a bear near the estate but her next obstacle stood placid and shimmering in front of her.

A lake.

_Dammit. _She tried to swallow her fear as she stripped of her armor, trading it for the dark leather she had bought. _Let's hope it doesn't soak through as easily._

As she entered the water she fought the urge to recoil. "I have to do this." She whispered to herself, trying to calm herself. She stepped knee deep into the water, biting her tongue as the water lapped at her thighs. As she proceeded further into the lake, she closed her eyes, focusing on what was waiting on the other side. _I'll prove myself. I can do this. I can do this._

But as she continued swimming, her panic rose. Why wasn't it becoming shallower? How big was it really? Was she going to drown?

The panic seemed to grip her chest; constricting her ribs and making her feel as if she couldn't breathe. _NO NO NO NONONONONO._

She felt as if she was going to throw up with fear when she arrived at the shore, blinded by terror. She crawled shakily onto the pebbly beach, curling into a ball and clutching at her soaked knees under the shelter of a tree. _It's okay Kyn. It's okay. You're out. The water's behind you._ Kyn realized she was hyperventilating, and tried to push down the nerves. _Imagine if you got caught because you were panicking at nothing by the lake._ She berated herself.

Kyn rose shakily to her feet, scouting around her. She saw the dark form of the manor in the distance, and a cluster of smaller forms. The beehives.

As she made her way into the estate, she raised the bow from where it had been slung across her back. She patted her side to make sure her emergency short sword was still there. She saw the first mercenary, and put an arrow through his eye. _I think Vex said there were seven. Six more to go._

As she crept further into the estate, she managed to slip by three more mercenaries without alerting them. She shot down two more, and then she arrived at the beehives. "Here it goes," she muttered, and summoned a small ball of fire into her hand. She lit the three farthest hives alight, and fled toward the manor as she heard the cries of alarm form the guards.

Once in the manor, it was simple to find the room in which the owner was hiding. She slit the guard's throat and crept into the room. "Aringoth." She called into the darkness, remembering the Argonian's name. "Give me the keys to the safe and your death will be swift."

The Argonian peered at her from behind a table. "Here! Take it! I don't want it!" He cowered, throwing the keys at her.

She grimaced as her arrow struck the man in the head. She knew he needed to die.

She retrieved the contents of the safe, but froze at the sound of thumping boots coming towards the room. As she leapt out the door, she was met by the three remaining mercenaries. _Shit._ She quickly drew her sword, trying to deflect to violent swings at her. She hissed as a sword sliced at her side, then her leg, almost buckling her. She paralyzed one of the brutes with lightning, then, out of magicka, she fled towards the beach.

She almost forgot her fear as she reached the water.

Almost.

As she dove desperately at the lake, she coughed and spluttered, swimming for her life. _Divines save me._

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

A week had passed, and Brynjolf's patience had run dry. "Calm down Bryn." Delvin comforted him. "She'll be fine. You said yourself she was talented."

Brynjolf sighed. "I know. But it's been a week. What if she's dead?"

Vex snorted in the corner. "Aww. Is Brynjolf worried about his little protégé?" She snickered. "Perhaps it's not just that she's talented. She's pretty, isn't she , Bryn?"

Brynjolf glared at her. "Watch your tongue Vex. She would have been a valuable addition to the family." He scowled at Vex's laugh. "I'm going to go look for her." He spat, at stalked out the door.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Brynjolf stared in disbelief at the estate in the distance. Three dark columns of smoke rose from the cluster of hives.

"She did it." He whispered, unbelieving. But where was she? He found her bag, and her abandoned traveling robes. But no sign of Kynith.

Suddenly he heard a frenzied splashing at the lake shore. He bolted to the water in time to see Kynith stumble out of the lake, a deep gash in her side and leg. She looked terrified, and seemed barely able to stand.

"Kynith!" He cried, reaching for her. "Are you alright?"

Kynith's eyes were glazed, from blood loss or terror he didn't know. As she stepped towards him shakily, she buckled, falling onto the pebbles. "Brynjolf." It came out as a strangled gasp. "The mercenaries. They had swords." She shook her head, gesturing at her wounds. She clenched her eyes shut. "The water." She whispered, her voice quiet and panicky. "There was so much water. The lake-"

Brynjolf was shocked to the tears running down her face her voice wavering. "The lake." She repeated, seemingly unable to finish as she curled up on the beach.

"Hey, it's okay." He kneeled down, taking bandages and health potions out of his pack. "You're not in the lake anymore. I'm right here." He comforted her. "I need to bind your wounds lass."

Kynith slowly uncurled as he bound her leg and side. "I-I'm sorry." She stuttered, shivering in the breeze.

"It's alright, lass." He gripped her shoulders, trying to keep her awake. "Can you walk?"

He helped her too her feet, but after a shaky steps she was grimacing with pain. Brynjolf frowned, seeing the wrapping quickly turning red at her side. She stumbled, almost falling again. Brynjolf sighed, and hoisted Kynith up into his arms.

Kynith's eyes drooped as unconsciousness descended on her. "I got the stuff out of the safe." She mumbled, putting her hand on her small knapsack.

"I saw," Brynjolf said, smiling a bit. "You burned down the beehives as well. You did a good job Kynith."

Kynith fidgeted in the dark. "You can call me Kyn." Her voice was barely audible.

Brynjolf was slightly surprised, but nodded absently. "Alright, Kyn." But she was already out cold.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**End of the third chapter! This is going much faster than I thought. I love writing this story, and we got a sweet little interaction at the end ;) **

**See you in chapter 4!**

**SMCSMC**


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares

The first thing Kyn was aware of when she regained consciousness was the feeling of thick furs on top of her, almost pinning her in place. She cracked open her eyes, squinting into the light coming in through a window. She turned her head slowly, taking in her surroundings. She was in the large room of what appeared to be a one-room cabin. The decorations were bare, with only the necessities of comfortable life in the home. She looked past the bed and saw Brynjolf snoozing in a chair by the window.

_What…?_ She thought groggily to herself. She tried to sit up, but collapsed back with a sharp gasp at the intense pulse of pain in her side.

"Kyn…?" Kyn heard Brynjolf say, his voice still bleary with sleep. "Are you awake, lass?" She heard him shift from his seat and drop into the smaller seat by the bed.

"Ugh." She winced. "What happened?"

"Do you really not remember?" Brynjolf looked slightly surprised. "You'd been gone for a week, so I went out to see if you were alive. I got to the estate and saw the hives on fire." He shook his head in disbelief. "I couldn't believe it, lass. But when you came crawling out of the lake you'd lost a lot of blood, and I think you were pretty delirious."

Kyn shook her head slowly. "Only up to…" She fought the urge to cringe "… the lake." She glanced pointedly around the unfamiliar room. "Where are we?"

"A cabin about ten miles from Riften." Brynjolf shrugged. "It was built here by a previous guild leader for emergencies. You wouldn't have survived if I'd tried to get you all the way back to Riften, so this was my next best option."

Kyn looked at him incredulously. "Did you carry me all the way here?" She asked, surprise washing over her.

Brynjolf laughed. "Yes, but it wasn't some great feat. We're barely a mile and a half from Goldenglow. I couldn't leave you there to bleed out while I fetched a carriage."

"Thank you." Kyn replied hoarsely. Nobody had ever cared enough about her even just to make sure she was alive, let alone make sure she was ok. "It means a lot."

Kyn was almost shocked at Brynjolf's response. "Well I couldn't just let you die, could I? Especially if it was me recruiting you that got you killed." He looked amusedly at her.

"I- You saved my life." Kyn smiled gratefully. "Did you look at was in the safe? It's in my knapsack." She nodded towards the canvas bag lying by the door to the cabin.

"Yes." Brynjolf's voice suddenly became grim. "Aringoth sold the estate. Maven is not going to be happy about this." He shook his head. "As soon as you're ready we need to get back to Mercer. We'll let Maven know and then decide what's next." He gestured to Kyn's possessions, lying near her knapsack. "I've patched up your armor, but I don't think anyone will argue against giving you some real thieves armor."

Kyn nodded, grateful. She sat up slowly, grimacing at the warm ache in her side. Her wound had been stitched and wrapped, and her leg also had a thick bandage around it. She pulled on the tattered leather armor, and slowly limped to collect her things. Brynjolf pulled a healing potion out of his own bag, and tossed it to her. She drank it hungrily, sighing happily as the magic numbed her injuries.

The two set out along the road towards Riften, eventually flagging down a carriage and paying the fee to ride the rest of the way to Riften. Lulled by the rocking of the cart and the numbing effects of the potion, Kyn eventually fell back into a fitful sleep.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_What are we going to do now?_ Brynjolf thought, rereading the note retrieved by Kyn for the umpteenth time.

He looked over at the sleeping Breton, fidgeting and scowling in her sleep. He was surprised she had even managed to fall asleep in the sharp cold air and blazing sunlight. "_Unslaad Ag Dinok…" _She was muttering strange words in her sleep. Brynjolf shivered. The words sounded… wrong. He wondered if they were some strange foreign language.

As the cart rumbled slowly within view of the great wooden gates into the city Brynjolf scowled. What w_as _he going to do? Mercer would be furious, and Brynjolf could only hope he didn't take it out on any of the guild members. And then there was Maven. Who knew what she would do. As the cart rolled to a stop at the stables, Brynjolf reached over and gently shook Kyn, trying to wake her.

"Mmmph. What?" Kyn grumbled, burrowing her face into her arm.

Brynjolf laughed. "We've arrived. I hope you're in a better mood when we meet with Mercer, I'd rather not be in a room with _two_ armed and angry thieves." He grinned down at her.

Kyn opened her eyes, squinting in the bright sun. "Alright then. I suppose I have to be there?" She glanced up at Brynjolf, her eyes pleading. "I don't particularly enjoy his company." She sighed.

He shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, lass. If it bothers you that much, just tell yourself it's to make sure he doesn't slit my throat when no-one's watching. He may have seemed cold when you met him, but he's positively menacing when he's angry." He winced, his hand unconsciously going to a small crescent scar at his throat.

Kyn's eyes flashed with sympathy, and she slowly rose to join him in jumping off the cart. Brynjolf noted with satisfaction the pointed glare she gave the guard at the doors, and thought to himself, _she's going to do just fine here._

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

The meeting with Mercer had not gone well. Kyn recalled Mercer's face, morphing from hostility to disbelief to fury. "Maven will not be happy about this." Was all he had said, before stalking out of the cistern, assumingly to find Maven. Brynjolf was plainly exhausted, and had gone straight to his quarters after the meeting. Now Kyn found herself lying in her bed in the cistern, staring up at the domed ceiling.

_Go to sleep Kyn._ She furrowed her brow, burrowing deeper into the thick furs. Her side and leg ached, but she could barely convince herself to close her eyes. That's when the nightmares would come.

Her mind went back to the nightmare she had had before Brynjolf had woken her outside of Riften. There had been fire everywhere, and she couldn't find her way out. She could hear screaming everywhere in the air, choked with smoke and ash.

She sighed, reaching for another health potion. As the numbing effect washed over her, she clenched her eyes shut, letting the exhaustion overpower her.

"_Run, Kyn!" The scream came over the roar of the flames, from an unknown source. _

"_Mom? Dad?" Kyn's voice was hoarse with smoke, quivering with tears. She was running, down a hallway, through doors, between the scorching flames. Suddenly she burst through a door into clear, night air. People were standing around the burning building, staring in horror at the flaming wreck. _

_A man saw Kyn burst from the door, just as the roof of the house collapsed, trapping whoever was still inside. "The girl!" The man yelled. "She was not meant to live! How is she alive?" Kyn gasped in terror as the crowd converged on her. "Demon! Witch!" The crowd threw the accusations, lifting her above them kicking and screaming. They were moving, walking towards… the waterfall._

_Suddenly she was under the water, the current pushing her under, smothering her flailing attempts to surface. She could see nothing, nothing but bubbles and darkness and glints of moonlight at the surface. Water entered her mouth and nose as she struggled to the surface, lungs burning. She was going to die here, blind and alone._

Kyn gasped awake, cold sweat soaking her nightshirt. Sticky tears had left tracks down her cheeks. Brynjolf was standing over her, a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright lass? You were screaming in your sleep, something about fire and drowning." His brow furrowed, sleep drooping his eyes.

"I-I-" Kyn whispered, sharply aware of the pressure of the tears behind her eyes.

"Nightmares?" Brynjolf asked quietly, sitting down on the bed next to Kyn.

"Yeah." Kyn's voice came out as hoarse has it had been in her dream. "I… I haven't had one that bad in a long time." She quietly cursed herself as she felt the tears brimming in her lids. "It's nothing."

"I don't think it's nothing." Brynjolf said. "You were having one on the way back to Riften as well, weren't you?" His brow raised dubiously.

Kyn sat up, looking down at her hands. "It's just bad memories. I-" Her voice caught, "I haven't had the best time the past few months."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Brynjolf asked, his voice gentle.

"Well, I-" Kyn started, but suddenly everything came flowing back, and she felt the tears sliding down her cheeks. "My-" She tried to continue, choking back a sob, but she suddenly was crying quietly,, her face in her hands. She felt Brynjolf's arms go around her, holding her.

"Shhhhh." Brynjolf whispered, patting her back. "You don't have to talk about it."

"I can't. I can't do it." Kyn choked, looking up at him. "There's too much, and I don't understand, why me?"

"What are you talking about?" Brynjolf asked, confused.

She buried her face in his tunic, wishing she could smother the words and make them untrue, make it all go away.

She whispered, "Brynjolf, I'm the Dragonborn."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Dragon language:**

**Unslaad- Forever, Eternal, Unceasing**

**Ag-Burn, Fire, Burning**

**Dinok- Death **

**OOOHHH THE CONFESSION**

**How will her react?**

**You'll have to wait to find out :D **

**I'm so mean.**

**NEXT CHAPTER AWAYYY**

**~SMCSMC**


	5. Chapter 5: The Trouble with Mages

"What?"

Brynjolf froze, taking in this sudden information. How could this little slip of a thing, however proficient of a thief, be the Dragonborn of legend?

Kyn's voice was muffled in his tunic. "I'm the Dragonborn. I don't know how, or why, or what to think." Brynjolf felt another heaving breath wrack her body. "All I know is that it got my family killed."

Brynjolf gently lifted Kyn's face to look into her hazel-brown eyes. "Listen, lass. Whatever happened, it was out of your control. You didn't choose this."

Kyn shook her head, the weight of her confession seeming to push unforgiving on her shoulders. "If I hadn't been there…" She shook her head again. "The dragon attack at Helgen wasn't the first. Alduin also attacked High Rock, along with another dragon." She shuddered, and Brynjolf could almost see the memory of the flames behind her eyes. "I was fighting along with the other able-bodied warriors. We brought down the other dragon. I didn't expect for anything to happen after that. But… no-one could explain it. We didn't have any dragonborn legends in Cyrodiil, nothing to explain how my presence burned away the soul of the dragon."

Kyn's fists clenched in her lap, and her eyes glazed as the remembered the event. "It hurt… they don't tell you that, do they?" She laughed bitterly. "I could feel all the pain the dragon had ever felt. I felt it _die_. They thought that a demon had possessed me. That I had been screaming as it's fire burned my soul."

Brynjolf tensed, imagining the pain and bewilderment that Kyn had faced. The rejection, the hate.

"They came for me that night. While my entire family slept in their beds." A fresh wave of tears was rolling down Kyn's face. "They set the house on fire. They didn't care that an entire family of innocent people were inside. My father saved me. He was a mage, and used the last of his magicka to clear a way out of the house for me. No-one else made it out alive." She was sobbing again, and Brynjolf held her tighter, a sick feeling rising in his stomach.

"They saw that I made it out. It only served to confirm their suspicions. So they tried to kill me directly, the only way they knew to kill a demon." She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "They threw me into the river, underneath the waterfall. They thought I was sure to die then. I did, too." She looked back up at Brynjolf, a lifetime of horrors swimming underneath her eyes. " I don't know how I made it out. I blacked out, and woke up on the river bank. Who knows, maybe it was my dragon soul that saved me. I decided I needed to get out of Cyrodiil, and that's how I ended up in Skyrim." She went silent, clenching and unclenching her hands. Brynjolf squeezed her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"It was ignorance and hate that killed your family. It wasn't your fault." Brynjolf said quietly, brushing the sweat-soaked hair out of her face. "Don't blame yourself."

Kyn sucked in a shuddering breath, and sat up. "Thank you." She whispered, squeezing Brynjolf's hand. "Thank you."

"Of course, lass." Brynjolf comforted her. He was about to rise, but Kyn grabbed his hand. "Wait, Brynjolf." She leaned up and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

Brynjolf saw her cheeks flush deep pink, and she dived under the cover of her furs. He rose, wondering why he found it so hard not to grin like an idiot.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_What were you thinking?_ Kyn berated herself. _First you sob your eyes out in the middle of the night, then you _kiss _him? I'm such an idiot._ She sighed into her pillow. _Maybe now I can at least get some sleep and _not _wake up the entire guild. _She clenched her eyes shut, and welcomed the sleep as it washed over her.

o.o.o.o.o.

When Kyn woke up, Mercer and Brynjolf were standing in the center of the cistern, arguing in hushed voices. She sat up, her brain fuzzy with sleep and she sighed contentedly. She hadn't had any more nightmares. She quickly swapped her nightclothes for her tight leather thieves guild armor, and joined the two men in the middle of the cistern. She turned to Mercer, avoiding Brynjolf's worried gaze, acutely aware of her actions the previous night.

"Any news?" She asked, noticing the small note in Mercer's hand.

"No, not regarding Goldenglow. But Maven wants to talk to you at the Bee and Barb." Mercer's hard voice seemed to dismiss Kyn.

"Will I be coming back from this meeting?" Kyn asked sarcastically, raising her eyebrows. Brynjolf laughed out loud.

"If that was the case, you wouldn't be talking to us right now. No, she probably just wants to meet the thief who finally took down Goldenglow." He said. "She's expecting you, so you best not keep her waiting. We'll be waiting for news."

Kyn nodded. "I'll be off then." She nodded at Mercer, and flashed a quick smile at Brynjolf, before making a grateful escape from the cistern.

o.o.o.o.o.

"You need to take care of Honningbrew Meadery. Talk to my contact in Whiterun, and he'll give you the details." Maven had given Kyn brisk praise for completing Goldenglow, and had moved right on to the her next task. "Well? Don't keep me waiting."

Kyn stalked out of the Bee and Barb, seething at the superior attitude of the insufferable woman. "I'm not her errand girl." She growled to herself, climbing back into the cistern. She saw Brynjolf and Mercer looking at books over Mercer's great desk, and moved to join them.

"I'm to go to Honningbrew, in Whiterun, to 'take care of business'." She told the men. Mercer frowned, as was often the case, but Brynjolf seemed to think for a moment.

"I'll be going with you then." His response shocked Kyn, and she tensed, clenching her fists under the desk. "I have business in Whiterun, and may as well make sure you don't get yourself killed."

Mercer snorted, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Very convenient. Don't get to attached, Brynjolf. You know what happened last time." Kyn stifled a gasp, and felt her ears heat up as her fury and embarrassment came a breath away from bursting.

"You'd best stick to your own business, Mercer." Brynjolf's voice was suddenly very dangerous, and his eyes bore into Mercer. He turned to Kyn. "I'll meet you at the stables at noon. We'll take a carriage to Whiterun." He shot one last glare at Mercer, and strode back to his own quarters. Kyn flinched away from Mercer's mocking stare, and fled to take care of her own belongings.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

When Kyn and Brynjolf traveled in uncomfortable silence, broken only by the sound of the wheels of the carriage against the road. When they arrived they headed for the Bannered Mare, were their contact was waiting and they would be renting their rooms for the night. Kyn located their contact while Brynjolf went to board their rooms.

"Sabjorn has been having some pest problems lately. We're going to use it to our advantage, and close down Honningbrew when Commander Caius comes for a tasting. The brilliant part is that Sabjorn will give you the poison- all you have to do is dump it in the brewing vats." Mallus's directions were clear, and seemed simple enough to complete. _This should be pretty easy,_ Kyn thought happily to herself as she descended into the meadery's basement. Batting off a few large skeevers, she continued easily until she arrived at a web-covered rocky archway.

_Shit. Spiders._ She groaned inwardly to herself. She suddenly wished Brynjolf were there, but he was waiting in the main building to make sure nothing went wrong up top.

She sliced through the webs, right into a group of vile, hissing frostbite spiders. They spat noxious venom at her. She deflected it off her greaves, quickly sending one of her knives spinning into the head of one of the creatures. She drew her short sword as another spider approached her, it's fangs raised. She swiped at it, her stomach rising in dismay as her sword was yanked out off her hand, stuck fast into the hard shell of the dying spider. She turned to the last two spiders, summoning a ball of lightning in each hand. She released the magic, and ducked as the magic exploded in the close quarters, sending spider legs all over the room. She grimaced, stepping over what remained of the spiders to grab her weapons.

Kyn cut her way through the rest of the foul nest. _How big is this guy's basement?_ Kyn thought, frustrated. Suddenly she arrived into a large, damp cavern. It was dimly lit blue by the glowing mushrooms on the rocky walls, and by another source of light in the corner… torches.

Kyn saw the shadow of a _man_, shifting and chanting unintelligibly in the dank cave. _By the Nine… what is he doing down here?_ Kyn thought irritably. This could be a definite problem. She hoped he was just a wandering beggar, sheltering in the infested meadery, but by the well put-together alchemy and enchanting stations in the corner, she knew better. A mage?

She crept up as quietly as she could, slowly drawing her still-bloody knife. She was barely within reach of the man, about to slit his throat, when a small skeever sitting on the outcropping in front of him hissed at her. She froze, knowing her cover was blown, and drew her sword ready for battle.

The man whipped around, his eyes manic and furious. "What are you doing here?" He roared, lightning crackling over his fingertips. Kyn stepped back, and brought up her free hand, casting a minor ward spell as electricity cracked towards. The largest sparks jumped through, paralyzing her for a few precious moments and broke her spell. Suddenly the full blown power of the mage's magic was coursing through her. A savage scream was torn from her throat, as the energy laced over her body, draining her stamina. She tore her knife from it's scabbard and threw it feebly at the mage, lodging it in his shoulder. He roared again, stumbling backwards. Kyn gasped for breath, feeling the burning electricity coursing through her veins. She took her opportunity, and leaped forward, thrusting her swords through the man's chest, collapsing next to him as he fell dead to the ground.

"Uuughh." She groaned, groping through her bag for a healing potion. She downed the bitter red liquid, sighing gratefully has energy flowed through her once more. She stood, grabbing the journal at the man's desk, and dumping half the bottle of poison into the skeever nest beside it. "That should do it," She muttered, angry at the surprise battle.

The rest of her journey was uneventful, and she emerged in the Honningbrew Boilery, giant vats of mead surrounding her. She climbed up the one Mallus had indicated, and poured in the rest of the poison. _I hope it's not enough to kill the Commander._ She worried silently.

Kyn grabbed the keys hanging by the door, and arrived in the mead hall just in time to see Sabjorn being dragged away in chains, protesting profusely. Brynjolf came up to her, a wide smile spread across his face. She felt her own lips tug upwards at the sight.

"Job well done, lass." Brynjolf said, grinning. "I've gotten the information from Sabjorn's office, so what do you say we head back to the inn and grab some drinks?"

Kyn nodded gratefully, walking in comfortable silence alongside him all the way back to the Bannered Mare. When they arrived, they sank into contentedly into their chairs, each holding a warm mug of ale. They ate and drank in silence, the tension between them becoming more as the night went on. As the moon rose in the sky, they retired to their rooms. Brynjolf walked Kyn to her room, stopping at the door. Kyn realized that if she let the silence continue, the awkward tension between them would only be worse tomorrow.

"Brynjolf-" She said, making him pause in the doorway. "Thank you for last night. Really. You have no idea how much it helped." She smiled half-heartedly, looking down at the floor. "No matter how stupid I acted." She heard Brynjolf shift, and was about to retreat into her room when she was stopped.

Brynjolf grabbed her wrist, pulled her towards him, and kissed her. Her eyes widened with shock, and then she melted, leaning into his warmth. Time seemed to stand still around them, and then Brynjolf broke away.

"I've been meaning to do that for some time, lass." He whispered, a small smirk on his face. He returned to his own room, leaving Kyn standing, wide-eyed, a smile creeping across her face.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Did I just ruin it? _Brynjolf sighed, sinking into a chair in his room, and ran his hands worriedly through his hair. _By the Nine, what if that's not what she meant? Did I just alienate her?_ He laughed grimly. _Me and my stupid impulses._

He stood, willing himself to think clearly. He knew what he was doing was dangerous- after all, Mercer had had a point. Last time there was any romance in the guild, Gallus had died. Brynjolf shook his head, dismissing the thought. _Kyn wouldn't kill anyone in cold blood. It's not… her._

As he tried to organize his thoughts, his mind kept going to _her_. He shook his head, resisting the urge to chuckle at himself._ Look at yourself, _He thought. _Acting like a lovesick puppy._

He climbed into bed, allowing himself to think only of his business in Whiterun tomorrow. He closed his eyes, emptied his mind, and fell into a fitful sleep.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**OOOOOH**

**More sooooon.**

**~SMCSMC**


	6. Chapter 6: Dragons and Orcs

When Kyn returned to the dining hall in the morning Brynjolf was already there. He glanced up from the breakfast in front of him and gestured to and equally-heaped plate across the table from him. "Thought you might be hungry." He said, taking a sip from his bottle of ale.

Kyn sat down and began eating, grateful for the food, for she had actually been starving. She carefully avoided Brynjolf's eyes, taking small bites of venison and potato. She heard him sigh across the table, and looked up. He was looking at her resignedly, his mouth tight.

"I have business with several clients in Whiterun today. You can come with me if you like, but we'll leave tonight and arrive in Riften by morning." He said, nodding back up at the room.

"Actually, I have business to take care of too." Kyn said, thinking of the empty Breezehome across town. May as well drop some things off while she was here. She saw a flash of something in Brynjolf's eyes, but it was gone before she could identify it.

"Alright then." He said, his voice cautious. He slid his now empty plate away from him. "I need to leave as soon as possible if we're to leave on time." He stood abruptly, and walked back towards the entrance to the inn. His hand rested briefly on her shoulder, and then the door was swinging back behind him. Kyn closed her eyes, wondering, for the millionth time it seemed, how she kept getting in these messes. As she finished her own breakfast, she planned out her day. She would see if the Jarl had anything for her to do, then she would drop by Breezehome and check on Lydia. She would stop by the trader and see if she could make some coin of the extra potions and baubles she had taken from the basement of Honnningbrew to contribute to the Guild.

When she emerged from the inn, she blinked into the bright, warm sunlight, thankful for the warmer temperatures. She had no luck at Dragonsreach with the Jarl, but decided to purchase some emergency spells from Farengar. She crossed town and slowly unlocked the door to Breezehome, wondering if her housecarl was home. She swung the heavy door open, wrinkling her nose at the musty smell. She supposed that Lydia would stay at Dragonsreach anyway. No point staying in an empty house all alone that you don't even own. Even if you do own it.

She ascended the stairs to her bed chambers, and opened her storage chest, unloading her heavy bag. As she sat on the floor sorting her items, she thought about how she would deal with the whole 'saving the world dragonborn destiny' thing. She had thought she would leave as soon as she had the skill and supplies to make it up the 7,000 steps to High Hrothgar, but now things were… complicated. When she finished unloading and returned to the porch of the home, she looked up at the mountain, looming over the entire hold. The top of the mountain was shrouded in clouds, and Kyn could see the beginnings of a thunderstorm in the distance beyond the mountain. She decided to return to the inn and wait for Brynjolf, and ended up sitting in front of the large hearth with a bottle of hot mead.

A few hours passed, and the thunder was crackling ominously overhead when Brynjolf came back into the inn, a bruise on his cheek but otherwise none the worse for wear. She strode up to him, worry etched in her face.

"What happened? Don't tell me you got in a brawl." She frowned disapprovingly at him, reaching up to the touch the bruise. She stiffened when she realized what she was doing, but proceeded to gently prod the dark blotch, deciding it would only be more awkward if she recoiled.

Brynjolf grimaced slightly at the pressure, but laughed anyways. "Just some trouble with a stubborn target. He won't remember anything in the morning though, that's for sure." He lowered her hand, taking it in his own. "Where were you all day?" He asked, one eyebrow raising dubiously.

"Mostly here." She shrugged, feeling heat crawling up her neck at the touch. "I went up to Dragonsreach to see the Jarl after you left. Then I stopped by Breezehome-"

"Breezehome? Isn't it awfully risky to steal from the Thane while you're doing things for the Jarl?" Brynjolf interrupted, doubt swimming in his eyes.

"Um, well…" Kyn felt the heat explode in her cheeks as well. "I'm kind of the Thane." She smiled, as if to say, _now you know!_

Brynjolf's eyes widened, and after a moment's hesitation a grin split his face. "Of course, I should have known the legendary dragonborn would at least have her own house."

Kyn flinched at the word dragonborn, and shushed him hurriedly. "I'd rather you didn't announce it to the entire hold." She grumbled. "Anyways, I've packed back up, and am ready to leave when you are." Kyn tilted her head at an especially loud rumble of thunder. "If you don't mind the rain, anyway."

Brynjolf shook his head. "We need to get back to Riften as soon as possible. Mercer and Maven are waiting for information on Honningbrew."He smiled, leading them back down the hall to their rooms to collect their things. "Besides, I'd rather not stay to find out if that orc's memory won't return." He disappeared into his room briefly, and returned with his pack. Kyn ducked into her own room and retrieved her things. "Let's at least _try _to get out before the storm hits." She said, jumping at a flash outside the high windows.

The two thieves left the inn, and walked quickly across Whiterun. As the approached the carriage, the deluge began and in a matter of minutes Kyn and Brynjolf were thoroughly soaked. As the carriage rumbled away from the city, Kyn blinked the rain out of her eyes, and spread her hand to the sky. A ripple spread away from her hand through the air, and the rain was bouncing off an invisible shield over them. Brynjolf shot her a questioning look.

"Ward spell." She shrugged. "I may have been born in Cyrodiil, but I'm Breton through and through." She said grinning. "It'll keep us dry. Until I run out of magicka at least."

Brynjolf nodded appreciatively. "Hopefully the storm won't last long." He said, peering up at the raindrops funneling around them. "We may outrun it anyways." They sat for a while, making small talk and listening to the thunder. The storm ended about an hour later, but Kyn's energy was drained. She dug a magicka potion out of her bag, and tossed a healing potion to Brynjolf. She sat up as the energy renewed her, and watched has the magic of the healing potion faded the bruise on Brynjolf's face, and he sat up a bit straighter as well. Kyn sat back, soaking in the suddenly beautiful weather. She set her gaze to the sky, and watched the clouds float by. She found herself relaxing, until she heard the sound.

Anyone else would mistake it for a breath of wind, even as Brynjolf continued perusing through his pack calmly. She stiffed, and waited to see if the worst would happen. And unfortunately, it did. The whirling sound manifested itself in the great scaly beast that flew high over head. Kyn felt Brynjolf's gaze shift to the sky as well, and he tensed beside her.

"There's a dragon!" He whispered frantically, nodding slightly up at the clouds, and the now concussive sound of wings in the air.

Kyn scowled. "The storm must of drawn it out." She cursed. "Stay as still as possible and hope it ignores us." She slowly drew her bow, preparing an arrow in case. She and Brynjolf crouched lower in their seats, but an angry roar told them that it was not their lucky day.

"STOP THE CARRIAGE!" Brynjolf shouted at the driver, leaping out the side with Kyn in hot pursuit. "Find somewhere to hide!" They sprinted away from the road, Kyn firing arrows into the dragon's hide to draw it away from the cowering wagon driver.

Kyn bolted for the cover of a rock, dragging a dazed Brynjolf behind her. They crouched in the shadow of the great boulder, and Kyn switched her bow for her two blades.

"Brynjolf," She shot an intense look in his direction. "I'm going out there, and I'm going to shout. I need you to trust me."

"Alone?" Brynjolf almost shouted at her. "It's suicide!" He protested.

"Stay here, shoot at it if you want. But I don't want to have to deliver your dead body to Mercer when we get back." She cut him off before he could protest further, and leapt over the rock towards the hulking form of the dragon. She glanced back, and cursed when she saw Brynjolf running after her. She ran at the dragon, and felt the rumbling magic around it. She focused, and prayed the Brynjolf wouldn't get in the way.

_YOL!_

The words turned into flame in her lungs, and the dragon disappeared momentarily in the glowing dragon fire. She struck at it's eyes, and felt a small victory as the dragon roared as the blade met it's skull. Each swing of her swords melted together, until everything was a battle-induced haze. She whirled, crying out as the dragon's fire and claws struck out at her shoulder, and stabbed her blade over and over into the scaly neck. Her vision went red as she saw the dragon turn towards a frantically yelling Brynjolf, and leapt at it's head. She gripped the sharp scales, and painfully dragged herself to the top of it's skull. The dragon roared it's fury, trying to shake her weight off, but not before Kyn saw her opportunity.

She gripped one of the great horns of the dragon's eyes, and drove her blade once, twice, three times into it's eye. It buckled, and suddenly she was thrown off and rolling way as the dragon collapsed. When Kyn realized what happened next, she tried to run but it was too late. The dragon's corpse was burning away, and the soul underneath was ripped away in bright white tendrils, sucked towards Kyn's panicking form. She looked Brynjolf, her eyes wide and hysterical, and mouthed the words 'Don't come any closer.' Then the dragon soul hit her, and the pain forced her to her knees. She clenched her eyes in the blinding light and groaned as the magic intruded on her mind, forcing it's way into her own soul. The dragon's memories flashed through her brain.

The roaring of many dragons, and the sight of Skyrim, spread below her. She screamed as she felt sword and arrow and magic assault her, tearing at her body, and she fell forward onto her hands. She flashed back into the present for a moment, vaguely aware of Brynjolf running towards her, yelling something and kneeling next to her. Then she was torn away again, and felt a dark, evil magic as she lifted from the ground, a huge black dragon hanging over her. She was flying, over the road, and she saw her and Brynjolf in their wagon, looking up towards her in fear and anger. Then she was on the ground, Kyn's own blades ripping through her scales, and sending her to the ground.

When the magic released her, she was curled on the ground, a painful pressure pulsing in her head, as if there wasn't room for the new dragon soul. She felt the heavy weight of Brynjolf's hand on her uninjured shoulder, and she groaned, rolling to look up at him hovering over her.

"Was…" Brynjolf 's eyes were wide and filled with concern. "was that it's soul?"

Kyn sat up slowly, reaching for the swords she had thrown during the absorption. "Yeah." She grimaced putting her hand to her aching skull.

"I can see why you were so frightened the other night." Brynjolf shivered. "That was one of the most terrifying things I've ever seen. You just… collapsed, lass. You were screaming, and shaking, but it didn't sound… human." He helped her to her feet, and was helping her collect her things.

"Well you're right on that count." Kyn said bitterly. "It wasn't human. That was the dragon." She fell silent, thinking about the word that now burned in her mind. _Toor._ She wanted to speak the word, to see what would happen, but didn't dare. Brynjolf was silent as well, but she could feel the questions buzzing around him. She said nothing, and they walked slowly towards the waiting carriage driver, who now stood shocked but ready to carry them the rest of the way to Riften.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**This chapter is all Kyn! Dragon fights, yay! Kyn's not as happy about it, though.**

**Took a little longer to put up this chapter, but I hope you enjoy! Please R&R!**

**~SMCSMC**


	7. Chapter 7: Goodbyes and Promises

Brynjolf and Kyn were quiet as the wagon driver gratefully praised them, gawking at Kyn and offering them the rest of the ride free. They got in the back of the wagon, and Brynjolf remembered with a shiver the sight of Kyn absorbing the dragon's soul. He could understand, however horribly, how her old neighbors had mistaken it for her being possessed. The memory of the inhuman screaming alone put him on edge, and he looked worriedly at Kyn, not sure if she was completely recovered. He noticed a blistering burn on her shoulder, with a few shallow gashes ripped through her armor.

"We need to take a look at your shoulder, lass, before it gets infected." He said, rifling through his pack for healing potions and bandages. Kyn nodded distractedly, and seemed almost surprised to realize she was wounded. It reminded Brynjolf too much of her bleeding out by the lake, eyes glazed. She drank the potion while Brynjolf wrapped her shoulder.

"Are you okay, lass?" Brynjolf asked Kyn quietly. Her face was tired, but she smiled halfheartedly.

"It's overwhelming, I guess. I suddenly have a new soul inside of me. All the memories, and the information." She shrugged. "Another word of power… I want to try it out, but… I'm kind of terrified of what will happen."

"Is that what that was? When you yelled Yol? It was a shout?" Brynjolf had heard of the unearthly power the dragonborn possessed, but hadn't imagined it going as far as to turn her words into flame.

"Aye." Kyn laughed at Brynjolf's incredulous expression. "It's crazy, but it's real. I've heard that if I can discover enough powers, I can do almost anything… summon a storm, stop time, freeze another person solid." She closed her eyes. "It's scary, honestly. That I have all this power, and no idea what to do with it other than killing dragons. I'm afraid I'll end up abusing it, or that it'll overwhelm me."

Brynjolf shook his head adamantly. "No. You're too careful to abuse it, and too strong to let it overwhelm you."

Kyn looked back up at him. He could almost see the dragon's memories fighting for control in her eyes. "I'm so tired." She whispered, and Brynjolf grinned.

"Then sleep. We've got a ways to go until we get back to Riften; I'll wake you when we get close." He said, moving to the seat opposite her. She seemed about to protest, but then laid down, resting her head on her pack. Her eyes closed, and she nodded off in a matter of moments. Brynjolf snorted.

"You seem to have an odd talent for falling asleep in uncomfortable places." He said affectionately, looking at her in mock amazement. He turned away, rooting through his bag for the papers from Sabjorn's desk that he had retrieved the day before. He took them out, looking them over for the first time. It described more shipments and help for Honningbrew, but the only signature was the same symbol that had been on Goldenglow's bill of sale. He frowned, frustrated, and rifled through the rest of the documents. He sighed, and looked back at Kyn, fidgeting and whispering things in her sleep.

He sat back, watching the landscape slowly filling with trees, and found himself nodding off as well. He let the sleep wash over him, blank and dreamless.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

When Brynjolf woke, the first thing he noticed was the presence hovering over him. Mind muddled with sleep, he whipped out his dagger, sweeping it in front of him.

"Whoa!" Kyn's startled yell jolted him fully awake, and his eyes shot open, to see Kyn looking mildly amused, and mildly annoyed, down at him from the tip of his blade.

"If I'd known that you treat waking up like a life or death situation I would have let you wake up in Windhelm." She laughed, lowering his hand.

"Sorry." Brynjolf's apologized sheepishly. "Force of habit."

Kyn snorted. "I don't know how that habit would help other than to impale people simply trying to wake you up before the wagon passes Riften," She gestured to the familiar stables and wooden walls past her head. "but in any case, we're here." She grabbed her pack, jumping from the back of the carriage, and turned to watch Brynjolf collect his own things, slightly dazed.

They entered the city, Kyn shooting her usual warning glare at the 'guards'. They slipped behind the row of manors along the side of the city, coming to the cemetery and entering the small stone building holding the secret entrance to the cistern. As they descended the ladder into the cistern they were met by a few of their guild-mates, chattering about what had happened in their absence and asking how their trip was. Rune noticed Kyn's wrapped shoulder, and asked what had happened, leading Kyn and Brynjolf to retell the battle with the dragon in Whiterun Hold. Kyn hesitated at the part where she absorbed the soul; She closed with a curt "We managed to defeat it." Brynjolf realized that no-one else was aware of Kyn's dragonborn status.

Kyn returned to her rooms to unpack, and Brynjolf found Mercer working at his desk.

"I found these documents in Sabjorn's desk." Brynjolf said, handing the papers to Mercer. Mercer took the papers, and glanced through them.

"I'll have to look at these more closely, maybe do some research." Mercer said, tucking the documents into his desk. "In the mean time make sure the rest of the guild continues it's normal work- We still need coin while we're looking into this." He dismissed Brynjolf with a wave of his hand, going back to the paperwork he had been working on.

Brynjolf decided to head into the Ragged Flagon, and say hello to Delvin over a mug of warm mead. When he entered the dimly lit bar, he saw Kyn talking briefly with Vex, and Vex handed her a small slip of paper. _Good. She's taking on some regular jobs. _

He sat down at the bar, and was greeted with a huge grin from Delvin. "How'd it go?" He said, sliding a bottle of Black-Briar mead across the bar to Brynjolf.

"Eh." Brynjolf shrugged. "Got some trouble from a stubborn Orsimer target, but other than that it went smoothly up until the dragon attack."

"Dragon attack?" Delvin said dubiously, reminding Brynjolf that he hadn't been there during the first retelling of the story.

"Aye. About half-way between Riften and Whiterun." Brynjolf said. "I'd like to say that we fought it off, but it was definitely mostly Kyn." He shrugged.

"Ah. And that's why she has that nasty looking burn on her shoulder?" Delvin asked. He waved off his own question. "Must've been hard to watch, huh?"

Brynjolf frowned. "Why? She did well." He didn't mention watching her collapse screaming as the dragon's magic invaded her mind.

"Oh please, Bryn." Delvin scoffed. "Everyone sees the way you look at her." He raised his brow.

"Delvin…" Brynjolf growled. "Even if that were true, it's none of your business."

"Bryn, if everyone else can see it I don't know how you could possibly not. But you have to be careful. You know what happened last time something like that happened." Delvin warned.

"If this is all you want to talk about I'm going back to my room." Brynjolf snapped, and rose quickly. As he strode angrily towards his rooms, he had a terrifying though. _What if they're right?_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Kyn was relieved to finally have something to do that didn't have either the fate of her guild or the world resting on it. As she walked stealthily in the shadow of the wall, trailing her target, she relished the relative relaxation she could have in this moment. She would go crazy if she sat around doing nothing, but these small jobs were perfect.

She snuck a quick glance around to check that no-one else was around and quietly grew closer to her target, the brusque Nord woman who ran the armor stand. She spotted the woman's purse, and carefully slipped her hand into the small leather pouch, feeling around for the gold ring she was told would be on the woman. Keeping perfect pace with the woman, she found the ring, slipped it onto her own finger and quickly withdrew; backtracking until she was sure she hadn't been noticed. She took the ring off, and admired the etched designs on it before placing it in her own bag to return to Delvin later.

_In and out, perfect._ Kyn thought proudly, taking a moment to celebrate this small victory. She turned towards the center of town, headed for the Pawned Prawn, where Vex had assigned her heist job. She would get in, break into the strongbox, take the flawless ruby that it contained, and get out. All without being seen.

She found the small shop between the inn and the lake, next to the Black-Briar meadery. She opened the door slowly, glad to see that Bersi Honey-Hand, the owner of the shop, hadn't noticed her while he was busy cooking over the fire in the corner. She walked slowly past him, crouched low , and passed into the next room where she found the small strongbox. She crouched behind a table, and reached up to pick the lock. It was a simple lock, and she had it open in seconds. She scooped the contents into her pouch, the ruby, a simple gold necklace, and a handful of coins. She shut it, flinching at the small noise, but stood up straight, pocketing the necklace and gold for herself. Right out from under his nose.

Kyn felt a strange thrill when she did these kind of jobs; Knowing that if she wished, she could take anything that pleased her. She walked methodically past Bersi, shooting him her most winning smile. As she returned to the street, she wondered how her old town was doing. She obviously hadn't gone back since the burning, but she knew she couldn't completely hate the people she had grown up with, some of whom even helped raise her. She felt the bile rise in the pit of her stomach, remembering her confusion when she saw these same people, so easily turned against, chanting for her death outside her door. She wasn't sure what she wanted for those people- forgiveness or punishment.

She was walking across town when it happened.

"Thief! You will die today!" She froze at the cry, paralyzed by the fear that she had done something wrong, had been found out. But she realized the cry had come from the square. She ran to the rapidly emptying square, and saw quite the sight.

A ragged young man, dressed in dark, thin leathers, desperately trying to fend off three guards with his small iron dagger. He turned and ran, but it was too late. An arrow struck him squarely in the back, sending him to the ground with a strangled howl of agony. Kyn was about to rush forward, to see if she could help him, but she knew it was too late, and the guards were pulling things out of his pack- a silver candlestick, and a few gold pieces. He had been a simple thief, not even a particularly heinous one. She shivered at the sight of the man, barely into adulthood, lying dead on the ground, the guards ushering people away from the scene.

What would happen if she was caught? Or Brynjolf, a recognized conman and thief? She wondered if Maven's protection would cover them.

She hurried back to the Ragged Flagon, not wanting to stay in the square with it's energy abuzz with tension and paranoia. Not the greatest place for a thief. As she descended the ladder into the cistern, she was surprised to hear Mercer call her out.

"Kynith! Get over here! I have a job for you!" He yelled gruffly from his desk. Kyn decided to ignore his superior tone, and walked calmly across the cistern, her hands clenching at her sides. She had just gotten home!

"Yes, Mercer?" She said, struggling to keep her tone light through her gritted teeth.

"I've done some looking into these papers. They mention a Gulum-Ei, but I think it is and alias for an old fence for the guild, Galum-Jei. He's involved somehow, and you need to find out what he knows. He should be skulking around the Winking Skeever in Solitude. If he resists, let him know that we're not messing around." Mercers instructions were clear.

"I'll leave tomorrow." Kyn nodded, thinking that this shouldn't be too difficult of a mission.

"No." Mercer's tone was peremptory- and infuriating. "I don't know how long he'll be there, and I can't have you traipsing all over Skyrim looking for him when I need the information as soon as possible." He wasn't even looking at her now, just leaning over his desk, his icy blue sword glinting at his side as he jumbled his papers. How she would love to stab him with it right now.

But she only sighed, and walked away, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of a response, angry or otherwise. She went to her chest, collecting her potions, a few ingredients, an extra dagger, and a handful of lockpicks. Solitude. In the northern reaches of Skyrim, she knew it would be cold. Kyn sighed, taking out her dark blue, heavy wool cloak. It had purple and silver vines creeping up from the hem, although she had already removed the silver broach. She had sworn she would never wear it again, the only thing she had managed to salvage from her past life.

Her past life.

Funny, she thought, that she should think of it has a past life. Of course, it really had been. She didn't think she would even ever go back to Cyrodiil, let alone reclaim anything. This was her home now. That was another funny thought. She had barely been here a month, the evidence of her first mission still livid and ropy on her side, although she liked to think that it was shrinking. But it was her home, here with Brynjolf, and Vex, Delvin, Tonilia and the others.

Kyn realized she was smiling, a stupid grin spreading over her face. She chuckled at herself, let her mind wander aimlessly for a second.

"What's so funny, lass?"

Kyn leapt up, stifling a gasp, and whirled around. She instantly regretted it.

"For such a talented thief," Brynjolf scoffed, leaning against the door to the training room, "you sure are easy to sneak up on." He grinned at her, and she felt her ears burning under her hair. From… embarrassment?

She scowled at him, but she couldn't keep her own smirk from splitting her face. "Hey, Brynjolf."

"Where are you going, lass?" He said, his bright gaze sweeping her pack. "Didn't you just get back from Vex's and Delvin's jobs?"

"Aye." Kyn sighed. "Thanks for reminding me. I have to drop by the Flagon on my way out." She shook her head, looking down at her belongings spread around her. "Mercer's sending me on another job, in Solitude. I probably won't be back for a while." Kyn shrugged, and sat quiet for a second. Then she looked back up at Brynjolf, doubt in her eyes. "I'm thinking of going to High Hrothgar as well. I need to do it at some point; Alduin isn't going to sit in a field waiting for me to stab him in the eye." She smiled halfheartedly, trying to read his face.

But his face was like stone beyond the supportive half-smile. "Just don't get yourself killed, alright? I wish I could come with you, but Mercer's already on my back about the two days I missed in Whiterun." He shrugged. "How… how long do you think it will take?"

"I can't be sure. I would say about a month or two, maybe. I'll send word if I know it will take longer."

Brynjolf sighed, but nodded. "Alright. I'll let the others know you're leaving." He straightened, but before he could walk away, Kyn embraced him tightly.

"I'll miss you." It was quiet, but he heard it. He was about to respond but Kyn was already almost out the door, the cemetery entrance rumbling open above the cistern.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"But she just got back!" Delvin protested, sounding slightly miffed.

"Aye. But Mercer put her on another job."

"Another job? That'll take a month or two?"

Brynjolf stopped himself before he could say anything about High Hrothgar. "And… and a few other personal things." He shrugged helplessly. "We don't really know anything about her other than in the guild."

Delvin's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "No we don't. But you do, don't you?" He put up his hand in surrender at the sudden twist of anger across Brynjolf's face. "Stop. I understand. Nobody else even bothers to speak to her, especially with her out on… jobs all the time. I won't pry."

Brynjolf's anger fizzled out and was replaced by relief and a bit of mild surprise. He was glad Delvin would drop it, but then again, there were things about Delvin no-one knew either. He supposed that Delvin could sympathize with Kyn.

"Speaking of jobs, I've got a fishing job for you, if you don't mind…" Delvin's voice cut through Brynjolf's thinking.

"Who is it?" Brynjolf said, realizing bleakly that now he would have to go back to life before Kyn had whirled into the Flagon. It surprised him how unhappy that made him. _Stop. Just forget about her._ He cut off any thought of her, and focused only on keeping the guild afloat.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Now some dragonborn action! I felt like the story was too focused on Brynjolf and Kyn, so I wanted to throw some adventure and main quest things in.**

**See you next chapter! Please R & R 3**

**~SMCSMC**


	8. Chapter 8 : After the Thick of It

**I'd like to thank everyone who has been reviewing! Thank you for your feedback, even if I don't respond. My internet situation is a bit touchy, but I try to check at least once a week!**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Months. Months of hard work, all for this?

Kyn stomped down the blizzard-beaten cliffs of the Throat of The World.

Kyn had no idea what to do. She knew she could talk to Parthuunax, or even Arngier, but she also knew that whatever cryptic advice they gave her would just further strain her already cramped mind. Three dragon souls in three days, and she still hadn't recovered. She felt the ancient power, intruding on what she had always considered the privacy of her mind, although she knew better than that now.

And the guilt. The guilt of not being able to report back to the guild, of being pushed around by Esbern and Delphine into constantly running errands and uncovering the secrets to defeat Alduin. She wondered bleakly if Brynjolf and the others would think she was dead.

When the frost troll roared at her up the road, she was fiercely glad for the distraction. She roared back, imagining mockingly the dragon emerging from her soul and snapping up the furry, monstrous creature. She shouted to the sky, calling the wind and air to carry her at speeds too fast for the dull troll to follow. She whipped out her dwarven sword, its enchanted surface crackling with energy.

The beast swiped at her, its grimy claws whistling through the air. She leapt to the side, slicing savagely at it's arm. It's blood-curdling cry echoed off the sides of the mountain pass, but the bleeding stopped almost immediately. It lashed out, but she lifted her sword, and cringed despite herself as she felt the blade grate against bone.

"Enough of this!" She screamed, her anger consuming her once more.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!"

The flames leapt greedily from her lungs, burning bright and hot as if the sun itself was erupting from her throat. It burnt a hundred, a thousand times hotter than the fire in the hearth of Breezehome. Within seconds the troll was engulfed in the dragonfire, it's life burning way so quickly Kyn could swear that she felt it's soul being ejected from it's no longer living body. She closed her lips, ceasing the fire, and looked discontentedly down at the scorched smattering of rocks where the troll had been.

The misery and frustration that festered inside of her had only been misplaced for a second, flooding back as she wiped the blood from her blade and replaced it in its sheath. Her mind returned somewhat unwillingly to the problem at hand. The problem that had cultivated after months away from her friends and even family.

All these months of work and guilt had built up to the seemingly-inescapable ultimatum.

The only place she could meet Alduin in true battle would be in Sovngarde.

Was it worth it, the chance to _maybe _save Tamriel if she somehow got to Sovngarde, which was a problem in itself, and then defeated Alduin again in his home territory? It all seemed impossible. Kyn sighed, effortlessly slicing down two wolves that charged at her. Everything was so… trivial.

She looked forward, into the fast wilderness spread before her. She could see for miles from up here halfway up the Throat of the World, even spotting the miniscule evidence of Whiterun on the horizon, it's small smoke trails ascending towards the clouds. She knew that if she were on the other side of the mountain she would be able to see the lake, Goldenglow nestled on the island in the center, the bustling streets of Riften. It was in that moment that she made a split second decision.

She turned away from the path she had been following down to Whiterun, and sprinted the opposite direction. _I'm going home._

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Any news?" Brynjolf's quiet question echoed in the empty Flagon, were he sat conversing with Delvin.

"Bryn…" Delvin's gloomy sigh was tinged with frustration. "I've told you, all I know is that she's not dead. The informant told us that Gulum-Ei was seen arguing with her, and that she somehow recruited him as a fence. It was only a month ago, but Bryn, have you thought about the possibility…" He hesistated, not wanting to set his superior off on him. "that she might not be coming back? She might have gone somewhere else?"

Brynjolf was quiet for a long moment. He looked back on what he knew of the skinny Breton girl, and tried to convince himself as well as Delvin. "If she's still gone, she has a good reason to be. Trust me." He looked down at the empty bottle of mead he was clutching at the bar. "I'd tell you, really, but- it's not the kind of thing I can share with a free conscience."

Delvin scoffed at this, obviously not comforted by Brynjolf's vague reassurances. "You're a thief, Bryn. I don't know what kind of secret this is-"

"Delvin, this goes beyond the guild." Brynjolf snapped, cutting of Delvin with a sudden burst of anger. "This… this goes beyond Skyrim, maybe even beyond Tamriel. It's not my place to tell you, and I won't." His fists clenched in his lap, and he looked up at Delvin, confused to see a brilliant grin splitting his features in amusement.

"It's not your place to tell him what?" The soft voice lilted up from behind him, just as the small hand rested on his shoulder. He whirled around his eyes widened and he saw a set of familiar hazel eyes twinkling down at him, and Delvin guffawed behind him.

"For such a talented thief," Kyn's crooked smirk was like a sudden flash of light. "You sure are easy to sneak up on."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Brynjolf leapt to his feet, wrapping Kyn in an embrace before he could stop himself. Kyn gave in for a moment, wrapping her arms around his chest. She had missed him, despite her constant attempts to forget. After just a bit too long, she stepped back, her eyes sweeping the room. She was finally home.

Brynjolf's shocked stare was amusing, Kyn had to admit. Delvin had seen her quietly open the door, and had motioned for her to keep silent. It was genius on his part, and made for a good laugh. But now she had to move on to more serious matters.

"Lass-" Brynjolf started, a huge smile slowly dawning on his face. "You… you're alive!" He frowned at the splattered blood on her armor. "Are you hurt? What happened?"

Kyn waved him off. "It's just the troll's blood. I didn't bother to clean up on the way down." She said, ignoring Brynjolf's start of surprise at the mention of one of the powerful trolls. "I… I was going to Whiterun. I thought I was going home but, well, I decided that this is more of a home than that empty house ever was." She smiled at him and Delvin in turn.

"Well, lass," Delvin snorted, her own smirk mirrored on his face."Brynjolf was just talking about your big secret…"

"Delvin." Brynjolf's tone instantly become much more ominous, and Kyn was suddenly reminded that Brynjolf was far superior in rank to his best friend.

"It may not be your place to tell him Brynjolf, but it's time I did. I need to clear the air before we get reacquainted." She said, suddenly feeling very nervous. Brynjolf nodded, his eyes meeting hers in understanding. She turned to Delvin. "I don't care who you tell, but it's unreasonable to hide it any longer. I'm the dragonborn, and recently I've uncovered some information that does indeed endanger all of Tamriel."

"The dragonborn?" Delvin's jaw dropped, and he gaped at her. She could imagine what he saw; A somewhat scrawny girl, lean muscles hiding her skill with weapons, a bit below average height in this land. And now saying that she possessed the incredible power that could make her unstoppable.

"Aye. But this is important, and…" She found that her nails were digging hard into her palms, drawing blood. "… and I don't think I can possibly come out of it alive."

"How… how could you possibly know that?" Brynjolf's voice was steady, but his face had gone pale.

"I'll explain later, but before I leave I at least owe it to you to help you get the guild back on it's feet. Which reminds me, I have the information for Mercer."

"Ah, we heard." Brynjolf laughed half-heartedly. "Let's just hope Mercer doesn't slit your throat before you save Skyrim for being so late." He nodded towards the cistern. "He's in there. I'll go in with you."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

As they entered the cavern, accompanied by Delvin, Kyn took in the familiar setting. Sapphire was sitting against the wall, watching Rune shoot arrow after arrow at the dummies across the water. Thrynn sat by the cistern, feet dangling over the water. And Mercer was, as usual, hunched over his desk with an unfriendly aura about him.

Rune saw her first. "Oy! Look who's finally come back to tell us her tales of adventure and treasure!" He grinned at her, putting away his bow as Sapphire and Thrynn and the rest of the thieves noticed her as well.

Mercer was not as welcoming as the others. "So you've finally shown up." He scowled at her, beckoning her to join him at his desk. She approached, everyone but Brynjolf hanging behind, at a safe distance from Mercer's wrath.

"Aye. I've got the information you wanted. Gulum-Ei said that the person responsible was someone called Karliah." She said, wrapping her cloak around her tighter. Brynjolf sucked in a tight breath, and Mercer cursed under his breath.

"What? Is that name familiar?" Kyn said, her brow furrowing. She felt as if this was some horrible joke that she had been left out of.

"Aye, lass." Brynjolf said, his voice urgent. "She's the one responsible for the murder of Gallus, our previous guild leader." Kyn let out an audible gasp at this, her eyes widening.

" She's been trying to take us down by splitting our connection across Skyrim. She always was a clever one. Did he say where she went?" What little formality Mercer had been adhering to before vanished, and now his voice was commanding, and Kyn thought, a little afraid.

"I-" Kyn frowned, trying to remember. "He said he didn't know. All she said was that she would be 'where it all began' or something like that."

"Then I know exactly where she'll be." Mercer cursed again, glancing knowingly at Brynjolf.

"Snow Vale Sanctum." Brynjolf's reply was little above a whisper.

"Aye. The scene of the crime." Mercer said grimly. He turned to Kyn. "You. You're coming with me to the Sanctum." He held up a hand as Brynjolf was about to protest. "No one else. I know you have a strange… liking for the girl," his lip curled and Kyn ignored the burning in her ears. "but any larger of a group and Karliah will have us. I'm certain she'll have booby trapped every corner in the place, and she won't recognize the lass."

Kyn nodded, feeling the bile rise in the pit of her stomach. She wished she had known, or she would have sent the message ahead of her. "Do… do we need to leave now?" She said. _I just got back! Surely he won't make me leave without even a goodbye… again!_

The daggers his eyes shot her gave her enough of an answer. "Yes. I'll give you until sundown to get- reacquainted- " He said, his voice cold. "Then I'm leaving for Snow Vale. I expect to see you there by tomorrow at noon." He stepped away from the desk abruptly, and returned to his quarters without any goodbye. Soon the cistern was empty, with the exception of Brynjolf and Kyn.

"Lass…" Brynjolf turned to her, his eyes somber. "What is it you were talking about in the Flagon? How you… you're going to die." He said, his voice shaking imperceptibly.

"Brynjolf, I can't lie to you, so I won't sugarcoat it." She looked down at her boots, which were still muddy from her run across the marshes. "It's Alduin. He's come back, from beyond our time, and needs to be stopped. And I'm the only one who can do it." She clenched her hands again, the blood beading at her fingertips. "And the only place I can stop him is in his own domain. In Sovngarde." She looked back up at Brynjolf and was surprised to see that her vision was clouding with tears. _No. Not again._

Brynjolf looked as though he had been struck. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. His fists clenched white at his sides. "But that means…" He stood, absorbing her words. "There has to be another way! You can't just… it can't…" He shook his head. "Do you really have to die?" He whispered.

He sat down hard by the cistern, and Kyn lowered herself next to him. "I… I don't know. It's the only thing that makes sense. I'm going to ask one of my… mentors if there is another way, but I can't promise anything." She said quietly. She watched the reflection of the torches on the walls dance off the water, and they both sat silently for a moment.

"I don't want to leave." Kyn said, quietly. She picked up a small loose stone sitting by the water and skipped it across the reservoir. "Something feels wrong about this, this mission. I feel like there's something we don't know, like Karliah is messing with us somehow." She sighed. "I feel like I might not be coming back, whether it's because I leave for High Hrothgar, or something happens at Snow Vale."

Brynjolf was stiff besides her. "Don't say that. Please don't say that." He said. "You'll come back. Just like you came back from Goldenglow, and Solitude. You have a way of surprising us." He looked at her. "Just be careful. When you didn't send word, I thought we had…" He stumbled over his words uncharacteristically, and he said quietly "I thought I lost you."

Kyn felt her ears burn hot for the millionth time, but she embraced him. "Brynjolf, I…" Then she found that despite her best efforts she was crying again, and now he was holding her. She curled up in his arms and felt like she could disappear, become lost in a world where there was no Alduin or dragons or dragonborn. When she stopped crying, she uncurled slowly, looking up at Brynjolf.

"Thank you." She whispered. She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, but he intercepted her and suddenly his mouth was on hers and she turned to fire. Everything around her dissolved, and when they separated she sat back, a bit dazed. Brynjolf chuckled.

"Come back, lass." He said, kissing her on the forehead. "Or I'll go to Sovngarde riding Alduin to drag you back by the ear."

Kyn smiled up at him. "I must admit, that is something I'd like to see."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Sorry if it seems like I'm rushing this story, but I want to get it done so I can write one I've been writing in my head for the last month. I'll still put all my effort in, but there will be less fluff.**

**Anyways, Dovahkiin x Brynjolf for the win, man!**

**NEXT CHAPTER! I bet some of you know what comes next D:**

**~SMCSMC**


	9. Chapter 9: Snakes in the Fray

The next morning, Kyn entered the Flagon, and was greeted by the smell of sweet mead and hearty food.

"Vekel!" She yelled light-heartedly across the bar. "Your strongest stuff and a plate of venison!"

"Someone's in a good mood." Delvin smirked at her from the table nearest to her. Tonilia and Dirge sat at the table with him. Vex was sitting alone out over the reservoir.

"It's a nice change to sleep in an actual bed for once." She grinned back at him. She thanked Vekel as she slid her food across the table, and she sat down beside them. "I'm leaving for Snow Vale after breakfast." She glanced at Tonilia. "Do you mind if I grab some potions before I go? For proper compensation, of course."

Tonilia nodded, giving her a helpful smile. "Here." She stood, retreating to the crates in the back of the Flagon for a moment. She returned, offering a small pack to Kyn. Kyn took it, and looked inside. There was about a dozen small healing potions, and a few stamina and magicka, all glowing slightly in the dark back. She went to retrieve some gold from her own bag, but Tonilia stopped her. "No payment. Not for the dragonborn." She smirked.

"Tonilia! I…" Kyn's eyes widened, and she saw Delvin and Dirge smirking at her along with Tonilia. She laughed despite herself. "Thank you. But I cannot accept this without payment." She pressed the gold coins into Tonilia's hands. "I don't want anyone treating me differently, ok?" Tonilia nodded, taking the money. However, she took a few more potions from the crate and tossed them into the pack.

"Then I'll do it for a friend." Tonilia said. "You've been gone for a long time, Kyn. You have no idea what you've done for the guild." She gestured to the large crates surrounding them. "The fences have been sending in gold and supplies. Fences _you _recruited."

Kyn was touched. She took the bag, vowing to herself to look for valuables to give to Tonilia in Snow Vale. _Snow Vale. Shit._ She stood abruptly, pushing her empty dishes away. "Oh gods. I need to leave. Mercer expects me by noon." She shot a grateful smile at Tonilia. "Thank you so much. I'll make sure Karliah doesn't get away with this." She waved goodbye, and then grabbed her pack and ran out the door.

She ran into Brynjolf on her way through the cistern. "Oh! Brynjolf!" She looked up a bit sheepishly. "I thought you were out."

Brynjolf laughed. "No. I was just stopping by to wish you luck." He grabbed her, wrapping her in a tight embrace. She hugged back, thankful that she didn't have to leave without saying goodbye. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"Bye, Brynjolf." She said, stepping away. She grinned at him. "Don't let the Flagon collapse, will you? Vekel just cleaned up." She stepped towards the door, grabbing her distinctive blue cloak and wrapping it around herself.

"As long as you don't let Mercer slit your throat." Brynjolf laughed. He reached down to his belt, and threw her his dagger. It was glass, with intricate designs etched in the hilt. "For good luck."

Kyn kissed him on the cheek goodbye. "Thanks." And then she was gone.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

The wind was sharp and cold, even through Kyn's cloak, but her new horse was warm and solid beneath her and she sun shone brightly in the crystal blue sky. Her braid whipped behind her from the gusts, and she pulled her cloak tightly around her. She had to be close.

The great stone walls of Windhelm were formidable in the distance in the west, and Kyn directed her horse over a large river continuing north. The sun was high in the sky. She had been riding for about five hours now, and noon was approaching. From her calculations she should arrive on time, if not early. As she rounded a large hill, she saw a great icy expanse stretch before her, and swore she could see the mound of stone that was Snow Vale in the distance.

She urged her steed into a gallop, relishing the speed and slicing wind against her face. But as she approached the Sanctum, she realized with horror that there was ice cracking underneath them. She pushed the horse harder, praying that it wouldn't break and send them into icy water below. Thankfully, she reached solid ground as she stopped her horse beside a scowling Mercer. She was shaking in her saddle, and her knees wobbled as she dropped to the ground.

Mercer sneered at her. "Don't tell me you're afraid of the water. How… irrational."

Kyn's fading fear suddenly burst into anger. "Few things are." She snapped, glaring at him, her good mood gone.

Mercer rolled his eyes. "I'm certain Karliah is still inside. I've taken care of her horse; She won't be making much of a getaway." He said. "Let's head inside."

As they entered the Sanctum, Kyn was put on edge by the transition from cold crisp air to dank musty air. Something felt off… evil. Like the Ustengraav or Karthspire. Kyn had a feeling they'd be meeting a few of the restless undead in here.

They delved deeper into the ruin, treading carefully in case of traps. They were passing through a large burial chamber when a couple coffins cracked open, revealing the lean, withered forms of draugr. Mercer roared in anger, charging the first one with his broad black sword. Kyn leapt at the larger one, slicing at it's arm. It roared in dragon language at her. "Ro Dah!" She grinned maliciously at it. "Two can play that game!" She yelled. "FUS RO DAH!" A wave of pure energy pulsed away from her, sending the draugr flying into the wall. She heard a sickening crack as it's spine snapped, and before it could struggle to its feet again, she swung her long glass sword, and severed its head with a crackle of electricity.

She stepped away from the corpse, and saw Mercer appraising her. "You've improved quite a lot since you Goldenglow, haven't you." He said. But there was no pride or approval in his voice, only cold fact. She nodded, returning his empty stare, and sheathed her weapons, continuing ahead of him through the Sanctum. They came upon their first booby trap a little after that. "Bone chimes." Mercer said, his voice dropping low. "Designed to wake the dead if played. Keep your distance." They skirted the chimes, and Kyn hopped over the tripwires to dive through a couple chests. Everything was going smoothly so far, but Kyn's spine tingled. Something was off. She had found a few nice gems to bring back for Tonilia, and some scrolls to sell in town. Mercer cursed suddenly, and she whirled around to see about six more draugr break from their tombs.

One of them was wearing a large ornate helmet, and Kyn's body went rigid with panic. A draugr deathlord. There was only one other scourge, but Mercer was already occupied with four of the draugr surrounding him. Kyn jumped forward, slamming the hilt of her sword into the draugr's chest. It stumbled, caught mid-shout. She stabbed it through the chest, but as she stepped back it rose slowly back to it's feet. She growled at it, her eyes narrowing into dragon-like slits. She grimaced as a fireball exploded a few feet from her, sending flames skittering across the floor and licking at her arms, but ignored it. One of them must have been a mage.

The deathlord opened it's mouth to shout at her, but she couldn't stagger it in time. It shouted it's unrelenting force, and she staggered backwards, the air knocked out of her. She was relieved though; it's shout wasn't anywhere near as strong as hers. She drew up her free hand, summoning a tiny whirlwind in her hand. It's freezing wind stung her face, and she released it with a cry at the draugr, sending an icy spike into it's head. It collapsed, dead, and Kyn whirled around to face the remaining draugr. The rest of them were easy to slice down in comparison, and soon the two thieves were surrounded by dry, shrunken corpses.

"We need to move." Mercer said as Kyn downed a health potion, sighing in relief as the burns on the arm faded to to pink tender skin. Kyn nodded assent, and they continued deeper down a stony corridor. Suddenly the room widened, and Kyn was shocked to see a huge, circular puzzle door. She cursed to herself. They had no way of finding the dragon-key for the door. But Mercer seemed strangely calm.

"Ah, a Nordic puzzle door. I don't understand the fuss about these." He walked past her. "Karliah undoubtedly had been rid of the key; But there's a simple secret to opening these doors."

Kyn watched in fascination as Mercer worked on the door, and it slowly inched open with a scraping of stone on stone. She waited for him to reveal the secret, but he simply turned to her. "You go in first. I have to make sure the door doesn't close behind us." He said. Kyn nodded, but she felt the familiar chill of uneasiness down her spine. She took a deep breath, and stepped into the room.

She was greeted by an explosion of pain.

Something whizzed through the air towards her, and something hit her hard and fast in the shoulder. She gave a strangled cry, and collapsed as she felt burning acid replace her blood in her veins. She couldn't move, but didn't know if it was the poison or the pain. She tried to scream, to do anything, but every effort of moving turned the acid into blazing dragonfire, causing her to double over and black out for a moment.

When she came to a few moments later, she was foggily aware of the rough stone on her cheek. She cracked open her eyes, and even that small movement sent a wave of pain through her. She knew that if she could move, she would probably be vomiting from the pain. Her eyes darted around the room, her body still frozen, and saw a short, slim figure across the room.

"Karliah. Do you really think your arrow will reach me before my blade finds your throat?" Mercers voice rang throughout the cavern, stinging with hostility.

"Give me a reason to try." A soft voice floated from the slight figure, who know drew her bow.

"You're a clever girl, Karliah. Buying Goldenglow estate and funding Honningbrew Meadery was inspired."

Kyn lay, helpless and in agony, listening to the two thieves assess each other.

"To ensure and enemy's defeat, you must first undermine his allies. It was the first lesson Gallus taught us." Karliah's voice again. Kyn's mind raced at the respectful tone in her voice when she mentioned Gallus. That's not how she would talk about a victim.

"You always were a quick study." Mercer's voice was dripping with malice, and she saw him step towards the small woman. She felt a strange fear for Karliah.

"Not quick enough. Otherwise Gallus would still be alive."

Kyn felt as if the wind had been sucked out of her lungs. Hadn't Karliah killed Gallus?

"Gallus had his wealth and he had you. All he had to do was look the other way." Mercer's voice had gone icy, as if Gallus was an irrelevant piece of information to be scribbled down and thrown away.

"Did you forget the Oath we took as Nightingales? Did you expect himj to simply ignore your methods?" Karliah's voice was accusing.

"Enough of this mindless banter! Come, Karliah. It's time for you and Gallus to become reunited!"

The truth hit Kyn like a stampede. She had felt something was off. She had know Mercer was not to be trusted. Now she was paying for it.

Karliah's form shifted, and with a flip of her hood she disappeared. "I'm no fool, Mercer. Crossing blades with you would be a death sentence." Her voice seemed to come from everywhere. "But I can promise the next time we meet, it will be your undoing." And then she was gone.

Mercer stood, hostility emanating off him for a moment. Then he turned walking towards Kyn's still form.

"How interesting. It appears Gallus's history has repeated itself." His voice pounded her ears, and she knew she was not leaving this tomb. "But do you know what intrigues me the most? The fact that this was all possible because of you."

He leaned down, and Kyn wished desperately that she could spit in his face. He plucked Brynjolf's glass dagger from her belt.

"Is this Brynjolf's dagger?" There was a tone of sick amusement in his voice now, and Kyn felt the nausea rise in her stomach. "How interesting. I thought that there was something else between you two. Ah, but it doesn't matter now, does it." He grinned horribly down at her. "Does it hurt? To know that he thinks that we are taking down Karliah together? Oh, don't worry. All he'll know is that you were felled by Karliah's arrow." He drew his sword, it's metallic sound sending shivers down Kyn's spine. "It's a shame really. You're quite pretty too. He'll probably never love anyone like that again." He raised his blade, and Kyn fought against her body, the poison. She screamed, but all that came out was a choked cry. "Farewell. I'll be sure to send Brynjolf your regards." And then the sword came down, there was an icy pain, then it ignited and the world went black.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Ahhh that was horribly fun to write :)**

**NO PREVIEW THIS CHAPTER MWAHAHAHA**

**~SMCSMC**


	10. Chapter 10: Giant Spiders

Brynjolf was handing out jobs in the cistern in Mercer's absence.

"Hey Thrynn!" He called out to the large man. "We've got a difficult client hanging out in Shor's Stone. You think you can handle it?"

Thrynn grinned viciously at him. "Ah, of course. It's been too long." He said, striking the air with an imaginary dagger.

Brynjolf rolled his eyes and was about to offer a strict warning when he heard the trapdoor open and someone dropped from above. He turned, expecting to see Vex or Sapphire returning from a job, but instead he saw Mercer looking uncharacteristically frazzled.

"Hey, Mercer! You're back awfully early. Was it that easy?" He joked, but he faltered when realized that Mercer's eyes were dark, and there was a striking absence of a certain Breton thief.

"Where… where's the lass?" He said carefully. The rest of the guild had noticed the commotion, and were filtering over to the two thieves. Delvin's face was carefully guarded, and Tonilia's fists were clenched at her sides. A few people echoed Brynjolf's question.

"She's dead. Karliah shot her."

The announcement hit Brynjolf like a mace to the chest. He sucked in a pained breath, and felt sick. He felt Delvin's hand on his shoulder, and felt the intense need to sit down. He gritted his teeth, and asked, "How?"

"Karliah shot her in the shoulder. It was an ambush. She disappeared before I could catch her. It was too late by the time I got back to her. The arrow was poisoned, Brynjolf, more powerful than anything I've ever seen. She was unconscious for the last few minutes." Mercer's description sent a pang through Brynjolf. He momentarily imagined Kyn lying on the ground, bleeding out, her face contorted with the pain and helplessness brought on by poison.

"Karliah needs to pay." Delvin's voice was steady, but his face had gone pale, as had everyone else's. He felt Delvin's sympathetic eyes on him and wondered why he hadn't listened to Kyn. _Something feels wrong._

She had told him that. Had she known? Mercer's eyes were stone, unreadable and cold. He pulled something from his belt. "Here. I believe this is yours." He tossed him something, and Brynjolf caught it. It was his glass dagger, slightly scuffed where it must have hit the ground. So it was true.

"Brynjolf…" Delvin's voice was soft behind him, but Brynjolf didn't care. He turned, walking stiffly back to his quarters. He felt as if somebody had stolen something from him that he didn't know he had, and it had ended up being a vital organ. It felt hard to breathe. _How did this happen?_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Am I dead?_

_No. If I was dead it wouldn't hurt this much._

Kyn's whole body ached, and her eyelids felt stuck together. She pryed her eyes open, blinking at the unpleasantly bright sun. She tried to sit up and grimaced at the burning pain in her stomach and shoulder. She had a strange sense of déjà vu of when she was lying in a wooden cabin with a wound in her side after Goldenglow.

"Woah, woah, don't get up so fast." A soft voice said, gently pushing her back down on her back. _That voice… but who…_

Karliah!

She looked to the side, and saw the small figure sitting beside her. Karliah was a pretty dark elf, with large violet eyes and tightly pulled back black hair.

"You… you shot me!" Kyn's voice came out a hoarse whisper, her throat burning.

"Yes. And it saved your life." Karliah's voice was reassuring, but there was no remorse. "That poison slowed down your heart and kept you from bleeding out before I could get to you."

"You should have shot Mercer." Kyn said bitterly, remembering the agony of the poison running through her system. "That hurt like hell."

"Aye, I noticed." Karliah frowned at that. "I don't know why. Your body fought the poison, I've never seen anybody react that way. It should have just paralyzed you and made you numb. You've been unconscious for two days… what's your name?"

"Kyn." Kyn said, not bothering to give her full name. She was surprised at that. Two days? Then she had a sudden thought.

"What about Mercer?" She asked, her voice barely shaking with her fury.

"He got away." Karliah shook her head. "I'm sorry. But… is it true? What he said about you and Brynjolf?"

Kyn blushed. "Uh, well… yeah. I-" She tried to sit up again, now acutely aware of the thick bandages around her stomach and shoulder. "I need to get back to Riften. Everyone needs to know about Mercer." She stood up, leaning heavily on the elf. "Where's my pack?"

Karliah gestured to her worn leather pack sitting by the campfire. "I'm coming with you. I've got something that will confirm anything we tell them." She handed Kyn a sturdy notebook. When Kyn flipped through it, she saw pages and pages of strange script. "What…"

"I don't know either." Karliah said. "Gallus wrote it in some strange language. But I'm sure that whatever's in it, it will confirm everything." She stepped away, revealing Kyn's horse waiting patiently behind her, it's golden coat shining in the sun. "I need you to take it to his friend in Winterhold; If anyone knows what it is, it'll be him. I recovered your things from Snow Vale." She shrugged apologetically. "I would go myself, but what with recent events, I need to lie low."

Kyn nodded understanding. It hurt her stomach to talk, and she knew that she'd have to ride hard to Winterhold. "I'll see you at the thieves guild when I have it translated." She said tightly. "Just stay hidden in the city until I arrive. I'll find you."

Karliah nodded, looking back at her own slaughtered horse. Mercers work. "I better get on my way if I'm to get there before you do." She said with a small, sad smile. "I'll be waiting."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"I'll tell you what; If you want information, go into the excavation site, and kill the spider they call Nimhe. Then I'll translate your journal for you." At Calcelmo's bargain, Kyn's face dropped with frustration. She'd known it had been too easy.

"Alright." She sighed. "I'll do it."

"Excellent!" Calcelmo's attitude shifted dramatically, tired frustration morphing into excitement. He led her to an immense set of reddish-metal doors. He fiddled with the lock, and then gestured at the now unlocked door. "Return when the spider is dead."

Kyn stepped inside, struck by how loud it was. There were ancient moving parts, doing who knows what, steaming along the walls. She crept through the empty halls, following the sticky trail of cobwebs. Every once in a while a small dwemer _thing_ would come skittering out of the nooks and crannies in the ancient corridors. However, they were easy to dispatch, a swift slice with her sword or a well placed firebolt sending them back to Oblivion.

It wasn't long until she came upon a large chamber, swathed in webs, with a large dark den in the back. Kyn was willing to bet that this was the spider nest she'd come looking for. She swallowed the urge to turn, and run back the way she came, but she chastised herself calmly. _No problem fighting dragons, but as soon a larger-than-average spider comes along, you want to run? I don't think so._ She took a deep breath, trying to decider her next course of action. First thing was first. She needed to know what she was up against.

Kyn concentrated, willing a small ball of pure light to appear in her hand. It glowed with a ghostly blue-white light, lighting up half of the enormous chamber. Kyn focused the light, directing it to fly with a small _pop_ towards the shadowy back corner of the room.

The brief illumination of the creature was enough to send all Kyn's bravado plummeting into the ground. It was at least three times her size, with legs the size of small trees. Two huge fangs protruded from it's grotesque head, it's beady eyes full of hate and the intent to kill. Kyn took a step back, and in her panic did what came naturally to her. She shot the great spider Nimhe in the face with a lightning bolt.

The spider emerged from it's den, it's legs clacking unpleasantly on the dusty stone floor. It hissed in anger, its shell steaming where the lightning had hit it. It spat at her, sending a glob of venom shooting at her. She sidestepped, cursing at the evil smell coming from the now bubbling stone floor. She drew her sword, zigzagging towards Nihme. The spider was impossibly huge, but it was also slow. It spat again, the venom splashing next to Kyn, too close for comfort. She dove underneath the spider, praying to the gods that it didn't have to thought to lie down on top of her. She sliced upward, creating a large ugly gash down the monster's abdomen.

Nimhe let out a bloodcurdling screech as Kyn slid from beneath her, whirling on her with newfound aggression. As Kyn rolled away from the flailing legs, she realized with horror that the spider no longer had to worry about splash back if it wanted to vaporize her. She dodged to the side as the spider spat at her, but she was a fraction of a second too late.

The venom struck her in her thigh, and she was intensely glad she was wearing her new armor. The poison steamed through the leather, and she let out a cry has what was left of the poison blistered and burned her skin. Her vision went read, and she screamed at the spider.

_FUS RO DAH!_

The concussive energy of her Shout send Nimhe flying across the chamber with the force of Kyn's fury. There was a sickening _CRACK _as the spider struck the wall, and when it struggled to its feet, three legs were dangling uselessly behind it. Kyn charged, slashing viciously with her sword. Nimhe didn't have time to react; it tried to scrabble away on its five good legs, but before it could escape Kyn was upon it. She stabbed and swiped, lost in her battle rage. After a few silent moments she was standing over the spiders corpse, its shell pockmarked with dents and gashes received from Kyn's blade.

As the red faded from her vision, she winced and clutched her leg, the adrenaline wearing off. She limped back towards Understone, glad that she had taken care of all the Dwemer spiders beforehand. Soon she emerged into the high-ceilinged chamber to see Calcelmo waiting eagerly for her. He took one look at her tattered armor, and handed her a few sheets of papers, and upon closer inspection she realized that they were rubbings of some great stone.

"Thank you for the help." He said, gracious but oblivious. "Here's the notes you needed. That should be plenty to translate anything you need."

He waved her off, and returned to his research. She rolled her eyes, looking down at the confusing mess of notes. "It's not like I'm hurt or anything," She muttered, but clutched the research notes to her chest as if they were all that were keeping her afloat in the ocean. They stayed there even as she left Markarth, climbed aboard the wagon, rode the way to Riften, and entered the city. As she entered the gates, she was surprised by Karliah's form materializing in front of her.

"Aye, Karliah," She cried, jumping back. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I see you have the notes." Karliah said, ignoring Kyn's warning. Her eyes sparkled with anticipation. "Lets go."

Kyn nodded. "Lets go." She echoed. They walked behind the estates on the east side of town, arriving at the cemetery. Kyn led the way down the ladder, and braced herself for whatever was waiting for her.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Yay action! I wish that there was more in this story, and there definitely will be in my next story, but this story is kind of writing itself. It kind of goes in whatever direction it goes in, and I try to articulate the plotline in my head. BUT ANYWAYS…**

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I've been busy with the end of school, but now should post regularly! Expect 1 every 1-2 weeks unfortunately. (Summer school :()**

**See you in the next chapter ;)**

**~SMCSMC**


End file.
